


9:40 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I thought I ate a bit of food near midnight,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered when he found himself by a creature eating most food.





	9:40 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I thought I ate a bit of food near midnight,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered when he found himself by a creature eating most food within a general store.

THE END


End file.
